


Wrecking Annoyances

by Belti



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: Smoker's work at G5 couldn't be more stressing. Not only he has to deal with the constant anctincs and bad behaviour of his men, he now has to deal with the weirder antincts of their new shipwright.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see, I have a type of ships xdd.

Smoker left his office of the base as he came towards the port, some of his subordinates accompanied him. -We'll start the patrol, there have been rumours of pirate crews close to the Red Line-ordered the white hunter. The others nodded some excitement for the idea of another battle. G5 was known for being one of the strongest bases of the Marines, as it was also the closest to the Red Line, so many pirates dared to try to pass through it. That's why Smoker wanted to be transferred there, to deal with the enemy the closest and fastest way possible. The G5 marines were also very unpredictable and known for their cruel methods towards their enemies. Back when Smoker and Tashigi arrived, they openly tortured or burned down the captured pirates, practices that the white hunter dissaporved.

They were also very lousy and disobedient, but after the first days, the smoke was able to put them in their place and keep them more or less under control. Although they still took great joy in battle, and since Tashigi arrived they started pestering her like a bunch of love puppies, much to the annoyance of the marine and his subordinate, who wasn't used to all that kind of attention, but despite that she tried her best to ignore those comments. -How are the repairs of the ship are going?-asked the white hunter.

-Our shipwright had finished them succesfully, sir-replied one of the marines. Smoker sighed. It had been two weeks since they got a new shipwright, a man who came from Water 7, an island known for their well made ships. He had proved to be really skillfull, being able to work like six men together and he had been able to fix their ship from heavy damages that would have been considered unrepairable. Despite his great work, Smoker found a great trouble in him...

-Suuuuuuuuper!!!!!!!!-as Smoker arrived to the large ship with the G5 log in the sail, he could hear that loud yell and he rubbed his temples with a sigh. Great, he was now doing his own stuff. Many of the marines of G5 had some odd antincts, but they were nothing compared to the shipwright. Since he arrived many of the G5 recruits took some amusement in the newcomer's antincts and even some started to imitate his odd dances, gestures and yells.

-Ship is ready to sail, Smokerrrr-Bro!-said the shipwright as Smoker got inside the ship. The man was huge, had broad shoulders and blue buzz cut hair. His arms were thick and the guy was pretty musuclar like Smoker himself. The first that called Smoker's attention was his mettalic nose, he claimed to be a cyborg having passed through some operations and body modifications back in Water 7. He only wore a hawaiian t-shirt and the only piece of clothe that would make you know that he was a marine was his...tanga with the logo of the marines. Where did he got underwear with the marines logo? Honestly, Smoker didn't want to know the answer. Smoker has insisted a lot of time that the cyborg covered himself with more clothes, but that order had fallen in deaf ears a lot of times...

-For the last time Franky, call me sir, sir!-replied Smoker with some frustration. Where the hell did he got this trust towards him? He was his superior for goddamn shake! Even Tashigi called him sir and he considered like a sister. 

-But formalities are not super at all, Smoker-Bro-answered Franky much to the white hunter's frustration. Soon he started to do one of his weird dances, making those odd pelvic moves. -Auuu! Let's sail now!! One, two!! One, two!!!-started to sing the cyborg. A couple of marines started to laugh and imitate Franky's dance, much to Smoker's annoyed face. He could feel the veins of his forehead popping out. Honestly, if it wasn't because of how a good worker Franky was and that he proved to be a good fighter, Smoker would have kicked him in the ass long time ago. Although probably the blue haired man would have loved it and would have begged for more.

Because that was another problem of Franky: he admitted being a big pervert and was proud of it, claiming to like all kind of kinks and weird stuff. He insistist that everybody is a pervert hidden in the closest and had been usually pestering Smoker about what kinks the matine could have. The smoke man remembered the first time Franky made him that question. Smoker didn't thought twice and punched Franky in the face with his hakki. But that didn't seem to stop the cyborg who would occasionally keep asking him, much to Smoker's annoyance.

But deep down he knew that Franky was a good marine who took seriously his job, and that didn't partake in the same torture practices that Smoker's subordinates used to do, which was something that the white haired man respected from Franky. -So are we ready to sail then?-asked the voice of Tashigi as she approached them.

-Ohhh!! Captain Tashigi!! **-** said one of the marines with heart in his eyes. -We are so so ready for anything you want!!!-said another marine as he rubbed his arms he also with hearts in his eyes. Tashigi blushed and looked at them with an annoyed expression.

-Just stop it already!-yelled Tashigi at them with an embarrassed expression. Smoker took a deep breath.

-Don't worry Tashigi sis-replied Franky as he lifted his thumb. -This baby is so suuuuper ready for the suuuper patrol-answered the shipwright. That was probably another good thing of Franky. Despite claiming to be the biggest pervert, he didn't seem to take joy in being lecherous towards Tashigi, although Smoker wished he would also keep a proffesional relationship with him. -We are waiting for Smoker-Bro's order to sail!!-said Franky as he looked back towards Smoker. 

 _Smoker-sir, Smoker-sir!!_ thought Smoker angrily as he glared at Franky. -I've already talked with the navigator and give the coordinates-said Smoker as he closed his eyes briefly.  **-** Let's move quickly-ordered the Vice Almirant bluntly.

He got yes sirs from Tashigi and other marines, and a loud Auuuu! from Franky. Smoker meanwhile went to his private cabin and closed the door behind him. He took a deep drag from his cigars and let out a very thick cloud of smoke. Since Franky joined Smoker has increased the amount of cigars he smoked just to deal with the stress that the cyborg caused to him. Well, this seemed to be a long trip...


	2. Chapter 2

The warship navigated faster through the sea, arriving to the coordinates indicated by Smoker. G5 was one of the closest areas of the Red Line, so many pirates crews tried to pass through it to continue their travel. Despite of it's reputation, Smoker asked for a transfer there, as it would allow him to deal with the enemy directly. And just as the rumors indicated there were pirates approaching, but not only one ship, there were two of them. Few pirate crews has a fleet of ships, it usually indicated occasionally how strong they could be. But no matter the number they wouldn't pass.

Smoker observed the two ships from afar and nodded. -Let's prepare for the incurssion. On my signal we'll jump-instructed the white hunter to his crew. Tashigi nodded and started to give instructions to the navigator to approach the enemy ships. The gunners were already preparing the cannons to attack. Franky modified them not so long ago, and after the tests and tries, their potency and eficiency increased. The blue haired cyborg could be annoying sometimes, but even Smoker himself admitted that he was a genious in his field.

The marines ship soon had the other ships in their shooting reach. -Fire!!! **-** yelled Smoker. Seconds later the cannons started to shoot, many of the cannonballs succesfully hitting the pirates ships causing heavy damages to the structure. Smoker turned his body into smoke and impulsed himself towards the closest pirate ship. Tashigi would stay behind giving the orders to the gunners.

Once he landed on the floor of the first ship, some of the confused pirates who were able to recover tried to shoot at the marine with his guns, but Smoker simply turned his body back in smoke to avoid the bullets. Taking advantage of the panic and confussion, Smoker kept his leg turned in smoke to impulse himself towards a close group of pirates, while the upper part's strenght got increased thanks to his hakki to deliver a powerful blow.

-Coup de Boo!!!-heard a yell, as saw how the shipwright landed in the ship thanks to the impulse of a fart...Smoker rolled his eyes by the happy grin of the cyborg.  _This guy sometimes is a freaking fool_ thought Smoker. Soon the cyborg joined into battle, delivering strong punches as the bullets hit his body, but didn't pierce it. They simply fell to the ground, which shocked the pirates. -I got you covered, Smoker-bro!!-said Franky lifting a thumb. The cannonballs kept flying from the marine's ship, not giving a chance to their enemies to counter attack, and many crew members of the G5 impulsed themselves with ropes as they began the assault of the second pirate ship.

Just as they arrived, the battle finished quickly. The pirate ships were beyond any repair as they were heavily wrecked and the survivor pirates were arrested and the marines started to move them to the cells of the ship. Back before Smoker arrived, many of those pirates wouldn't have survived as they would have suffered all kind of tortures by the hands of the marines. But the white hunter was in charge, and he wasn't going to allow all that bullshit. Despite them being enemies, they didn't deserve all that torture, that wasn't justice, it was sadism. 

-We only had a couple of injured, sir, the ship medics are already treating them-reported Tashigi.

-Excellent, tell the navigator that we are returning to the base, I'll inform them with the den den mushi to prepare the cells-replied Smoker.

-Smoker-bro!!-yelled Franky as he approached the duo. The white haired man let out a sigh. -The ship only suffered minor damages, but nothing I can't fix right now. Soon it will be superrr operative-explained Franky with his usual grin. 

-Good, excellent work today-replied the smoke man, which made Franky grin grow wider. 

-Auuu!! We are definitely good partners, Smoker-bro!!-said the cyborg happily.

-Don't push your luck-snarled Smoker with a serious expression. Franky simply laughed and left to start the repairments.

Tashigi let a small giggle before leaving quickly to inform the navigator and Smoker rubbed his temple before leaving to his cabin and communicate with base. 

As they have finished dealing with the threat, the marine ship could navigate with less hurry, as they have succesfully stopped another pirate crew.

 

Then the storm came out from nowhere. Smoker quickly left his cabin while struggling to keep his feet by the heavy shakes that the ship was suffering. The waves hit savagely the ship, and the marines kept trying their best to keep the sails. The white hunter started to bark orders and help his men whenever they needed assistance. It was a fierce storm, but Smoker had faith that the ship could whistand it despite the minor damages.

-Look out!!-he turned his head after hearing the yell and his eyes open wide by the large wave that was about to impact the ship.

-Brace yourselves!!-yelled quickly Smoker as he hold a rope strongly with his hands to avoid being pushed by the wave. He didn't have time to get inside. The water impacted the ship, and despite his best efforts the Vice Almirant felt numbness and how his strenght failed when the sea water hit his body. His hands released the rope and he ended falling out of the ship.

The water current started to move his body away from the ship, as he started to sink. Because of his devil fruit powers, Smoker lost his ability to swim. He did his best to hold his breath, knowing that sooner or later he would drown. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, but his consciousness was starting to fail him, as he felt more and more weakened. 

Before Smoker passed out, he saw a glimpse of a large figure approaching him, and when his eyes closed, he felt a large arm grabbing him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> Comments are more than welcome ^^


End file.
